The present invention relates to preventing misregistration between luminance (Y) and chroma (C) component signals of color television signals, and more particularly, to such prevention when said components are transmitted in separate channels, such as two tracks of a VTR (video tape recorder).
One method of recording color television signals is to use separate tracks for the Y and C signal components in order to eliminate cross-modulation between components and allow a wider bandwidth. In particular, recording wherein adjacent tracks comprise information recorded at a non-parallel angle with respect to one another ("azimuth recording") is used in order to eliminate guardbands, and hence increase recording time with respect to parallel gap recording for a given amount of tape. However, a slight displacement between the Y and C playback heads usually occur, which result in a timing error between the Y and C signals. Thus there will be a displacement of the Y and C signals on the display device, i.e. misregistrations.
It is therefore desirable to prevent misregistration of a color television image displayed from component signals transmitted in separate channels.